It Would Never Work
by KeepMyLoveInAnEnvelope
Summary: Draco decides he must have Ginny, and she doesn't seem to be thinking along much different lines. But it would never work, would it?
1. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: None of this belong to me, but it does belong to JKR!

Rating: M

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Thanks go out to my beta reader, Dracoroxmysox.

This story take place during Sixth Year, and ties in closely with HBP. There is some dialogue from the book, but different viewpoints.

* * *

6th year. Finally only one more year of this dumb school left. Unless that is, I go on to bigger and better things.

"Draco! Are you up? It's almost time to leave!" Lucius shouted through my door. Oops, I guess I should say Dad. Dear old Pops. Of course you have to actually act like a father once in a while to deserve the name. But that's neither here nor there.

"Yeah, I'm up. Give me a minute, will you?" I shouted back. I'd been awake for about 2 hours already, anxiously waiting to get out of this mansion and back to school where I could put my plans into action and make Potter's life a living hell.

_On The Hogwarts Express_

_(Still Draco's POV)_

I was sitting my compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and my personal fan club, Pansy Parkinson, waiting on Blaise Zabini to come back. _He _had gotten called to join the new Professor Slughorn in his compartment for lunch. The dolt must not have known I was on the train, since I didn't get invited. I mean who wouldn't invite _me? _Surely he knows who my father is?

"So, Zabini," I asked trying to hide my resentment from not being included, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connect people," said Zabini, who was still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."

This just aggravated me further. If he wants well connected, who better than me?

"Who else had he invited?" I demanded, wanting to know more about this nut job professor.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," sad Zabini

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry." I shrugged. No biggie there.

"---Someone else called Belby from Ravenclaw ---"

"Not him, he's a prat!" said Pansy.

"--- and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," finished Zabini.

I sat up suddenly. "He invited Ginny?" I thought. I couldn't let on that I was wondering about her.

"He invited Longbottom?" I asked instead

"Well I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Zabini indifferently.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?"

Zabini shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at "the Chosen One,'" sneered Malfoy, but that Weasley girl! What's so special about _her_?" I said to no one in particular.

"She's bloody beautiful, that's what so special about her." I thought to myself. "Gah, no I can't think about her, she's a bloody Gryffindor, and not to mention that Weasley's little sister."

Pansy's screeching... I mean voice, brought me out of my mind.

"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy, watching me out of the corner of her eyes for my reaction, like she had some claim on me. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!" She continued.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly, and Pansy looked pleased.

I sunk back down into my seat, scooting away from Pansy, just wanting to be alone.

"Why do I even think about that little blood traitor. It's not like she's _that_ good looking. Well alright she's beautiful, but she's friends with _him. _The bloody Boy-Who-Lived, for gods sake. She should have better taste than that. She should have me." Malfoy thought smugly. "She will have me. Or better yet, I will have her. And I will show her how much better the Slytherin Prince is than the Golden Trio."

_Ginny's POV_

Here I am. Fifth year at Hogwarts, sitting on the Express next to Dean and all his friends. I should be so happy to be with him. I should feel lucky to be with him. But I don't. Gah half the time I don't even _like _him. I know, he's really cute and nice and everything, but there's just nothing there. And I love Quidditch and everything, but is that really the only topic out there? Even my nit-wit brothers were more interesting than this.

But then again, if I left Dean, whom would I get with? Harry? Umm...no. Don't get me wrong, he's cute and everything, but he's like a brother. Kissing him would be like kissing Fred or Ron or something. Ew. But who else? Well there was always...

Flashback

"Shit!" I muttered as I fell through the platform leading to the train. I was just about to fall flat on my face, when I felt two strong arms grab me from behind and set me back on my feet. "Careful Love, you don't want to bruise those pretty little cheeks." a deep voice spoke in my ear. I didn't need to be a genius to know that voice.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Let go of me." I told him through my teeth, trying to get out of his grip.

"Oh come on, Dove, it's not that bad is it? You know you like my arms around you." The disgusting prat squeezed me slightly.

"Ugh, in your _dreams _Malfoy. What's the matter with you? Voldemort knock you about a bit this summer?" Unlike everyone else I wasn't afraid to use _his_ name. The creepy bastard.

"You're a brave little blood traitor, you know that Weasley?" Malfoy said finally releasing his grip on my waist. "Watch yourself, Weasley, I'm looking to make a few new...friends." He said licking his lips and smirking before walking off.

End Flashback

I got chills just thinking about it. That was terribly disturbing. Maybe I should just stay with Dean. Nice, safe, Quidditch loving, Dean.

_Later that night, Hogwarts, The Great Hall (Still Ginny's POV)_

I finally made it into the Great Hall from the carriages. That's the worst part about coming back to Hogwarts, getting in the carriages and then making my way through the mess of people to get to the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Hermione and Dean at the table, half listening to everyone talk. Mostly I was just sitting there watching all the other students file into the room and go to their respective tables. I watched as Malfoy and his cronies sauntered in, with Malfoy looking as arrogant as usual. He caught me watching and smirked at me. Ugh, I hate him.

Turning around I tried to get back into Dean's conversation but it was no luck. He talks more than me, and I can tell you, that's A LOT.

About 5 minutes into the sorting though, I snapped back to reality and realized that Harry wasn't at the table or anywhere in the Great Hall. I started to nudge Hermione to ask if she knew where he was, but instead I noticed her looking all around the room trying to stay calm but looking slightly frantic. I'll take that as a no.

Finally after the sorting was finished, one of the doors to the Great Hall opened just enough to let a skinny body in. And thankfully that skinny body was Harry. Well, a bloody and angry Harry, but Harry just the same. He walked over to the table and sat in between Ron and Hermione forcing me to scoot down closer to Dean. Thanks Harry. I watched Hermione clean the blood of his face with her wand. From the Slytherin table I could hear Malfoy and his molds laughing and making punching gestures. No doubt that git had something to do with this. I tried to listen in when Hermione and Ron asked Harry what happened, but I guess I wasn't the only curious one, and Harry noticed Dean, Neville, Seamus and me watching and whispered something about telling them later.

Damn, I never get to hear the good stuff.

The rest of the dinner went by uneventfully. I sat there half-sulking, half-inhaling my food. That's something you learn with a house full of brothers. Eat lots and eat fast. I was slightly aware of the announcement of Professor Slughorn coming in to teach Potions. Wait..._Potions? _But then what will Snape be teaching? "Shit," I thought when Dumbledore announced the switch. "And Professor Snape will be taking over for Defense Against the Dark Arts." The bastards dream finally came true. This was going to be horrible.

Finally dinner was done and Dumbledore dismissed us all to our dorms. I followed Harry, Dean, and the others up to the room weaving my way through the crowds. I didn't really pay attention when someone said the password, although I should have. Now I'll have to ask someone. All I cared about right then though, was getting up to my dorm and CRASHING. I was always dead tired after the first night back.

I said goodnight to everyone in the common room and made my way to my dorm. I was sharing it with a few other girls, but none of them were in there yet. Just as well though, I'd rather change and fall asleep in peace. So that's what I did. Since my stuff had already been brought up and put away there was nothing to do except change and crawl in between the sheets. I patted Arnold, my cute little Pigmy Puff, goodnight and pulled back my blankets. I laid down, hoping for peaceful sleep, but when I closed my eyes all I could see was Malfoy catching me and smirking at me. That's enough to give anyone nightmares.

But then, why wasn't I scared in this dream? What was I feeling? Happy? No, I couldn't be. I couldn't like him. That's just wrong. It's _Malfoy. _The Slytherin Prince. After everything he's done. No, I couldn't like him. It would never work.

* * *

That's all for now loves, review! 


	2. Prove It

_Disclaimer: None of this belong to me, but it does belong to JKR!_

_Rating: M_

_WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT_

_Pairing: Draco/Ginny_

_Thanks go out to my beta reader, Dracoroxmysox and to ForbidenMaggiks for the review and idea._

_This story take place during Sixth Year, and ties in closely with HBP. There is some dialogue from the book, but different viewpoints._

_

* * *

_

_Draco's POV_

Fortunately for me, I'm a year ahead of Weasley, so I don't have to worry about-facing her in class with my friends around. Pansy would flip out if she caught me staring at her. Or any other girl for that matter. Now, though, I just have to figure out how to get Ginny alone. Wait...did I just think of her as Ginny?

I didn't see her until dinner. Well actually until she was leaving the Great Hall. I hadn't really been paying attention to whether or not she was at the Gryffindor table. I had other things on my mind. But anyway, I watched her as she disappeared through the doors, before getting up to follow her out. I can't have anyone getting suspicious of me spending time with her. I made it out into the hallway and checked once more to make sure no one like Pansy or Crabbe and Goyle had followed me out. Thankfully none of them had, so I walked to catch up with Ginny.

She was just ahead of me in the hall. I watched as she pulled her long red hair from the bun that had been holding it up. "Merlin, she's hot!" I said under my breath. No! I can't feel things about her!

"Hello Love," I said, finally catching up with her and putting my arms around her waist. However, instead of melting against me like every other girl, she stepped away from my grasp and turned around sharply. "Malfoy, if you want to get my attention, I suggest you find a less repulsing way to do it." She glared at me.

"Ouch Weasley. You'd better watch it. I like my girls feisty you know." I smirked at her.

"Malfoy," she spat, "first off, you're disgusting, and second, if you don't tell me why you're following me. what you're after, I'm going to hex that pretty blonde head of yours."

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty do you?" I grinned…er...well smirked. "You know personally I prefer devilishly handsome or incredibly sexy." She just groaned and walked off. "Ginny wait!" I said. "I just want to talk." If my looks alone aren't going to do this, I'm actually going to have to try. Ugh.

"What Malfoy, what?" She said loudly, getting a little red in face. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about? I'm not really in the mood to be called a blood traitor or any other of your unimaginative insults."

This might take more than I thought. "Listen Weasley. I don't want to insult you, just talk. Here let me walk with you." I tried. She looked a little shocked. "Whatever, but one wrong move or word and you'll be sleeping in the hospital wing until Christmas break." She finally gave in and waited for me to come up next to her before she returned to walking down the hall.

Once I caught up to her, we walked in silence for a few moments. Kind of uncomfortable. But finally I found my voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't at all hate you, and I think we could both benefit from, uh, getting to know each other a little better." There. That sounded pretty good to me.

_Ginny's POV_

I was walking through the hall with Malfoy. Yeah stupid, I know, but he said he wanted to talk. I figured it was about Harry or my brother. Boy was I wrong.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I don't at all hate you and I think we could both benefit from, uh, getting to know each other a little better." He said with...what was that, nervousness?

That filthy little ferret. "Malfoy, why in Merlin's name would I want that? Do you think I'm dense? I know you want to get closer with me to get information about Ron and the others. Dream on, you git." Hah, that seemed to turn him red. I laughed to myself and started to walk off, but before I could, I was pushed up against a wall. Malfoy pinned my arms together with one of his hands and pressed his body against me. I tried to turn away from him, but he was to strong and forced me to look at him. I expected him to hit me or hex me or something, but instead he glanced around before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. Instantly I got butterflies, but before I had a chance to react or push him away, he had backed away slightly and was staring at me, with his face about an inch away from mine. I swear our noses should have been touching, he was so close.

"Listen to me, Ginny, and you listen good. "he growled, drawing out my name. "I don't want any inside information on Potter or your brother. I just want you. And I will have you. No matter what. I will make you love me." After saying that, he finally released me and I stepped away from him. "Malfoy," I said, "if you want me, prove it." With that, I turned and walked off, leaving him staring after me.

_Draco's POV_

"Prove it? How in the world does she want me to prove it?" I thought to myself. I was wandering through the hallways, trying to think. I have to figure out how to get to her. I have to make her want me. I will have her. I am Draco Malfoy. I get everything I want. Everything.

"Draco, Baby wait up!" Someone called to me. Ugh Pansy. I didn't even turn around. "What do you want Parkinson? I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"But Draco, I saw you leave the Great Hall. You look like something is wrong. Come on, let's go back to your dorm and I'll make you feel better."

Okay everyone with me now. Ew! "Pansy, go away, before I lose my patience with you. I told you. I'm not in the mood for you."

"Oh, and who are you in the mood for, Love? No one in Slytherin, I know that. You've had all of them. I bet, you're after something new. A challenge. Like a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. Or even better a _Gryffindor!" _She smiled at me. Oh shit, she can't know. Can she?

"Parkinson, bite your tongue! Why the bloody hell, would I want a Gryffindor? And besides just because I said I'm not in the mood for you, doesn't mean I'm going out to find someone else to snog. I just want to bloody be alone!" I said raising my voice at the last part. That seemed to shut her up. For the moment at least. She lowered her head and shoulders. "I'm sorry, Draco. I just assumed..." she started

"Well, that will teach you to assume won't it Parkinson? Now go on." I said, smirking as she turned and hurried away towards the Slytherin common room. Once she had turned the corner, I continued my walking. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, but I ended up in the Astronomy Tower. Thankfully all the other students were either still eating or in their common rooms. Not out wandering the corridors.

I reached the center of the tower and sat down sighing. I am the Prince of Slytherin. My parents are very well-known Death-Eaters. _I'm _a Death-Eater. I should be happy about that. Happy that I made the pledge to forever serve Lord Voldemort. Well...forced to pledge I should say. Lucius would have someone kill me for sure, if word reached him that I refused the mark. Of course the old bastard was in Azkaban now, so he couldn't do it himself, although I'm sure he'd enjoy it.

Voldemort gave me my mark this summer. And gave me my mission. I still had no idea how I was gonna pull this one off, but hopefully I'll find a way. It's either him or me. And I'm voting for him. Of course me trying to get closer to Ginny isn't going to help matters at all. She'll just complicate things. But I have to have her. I don't know why, it's killing me. But something about her is making me want her. Making me only think about her. This is driving me crazy and the only way to stop it is to have her.

But why does she have to be so difficult? Why can't she just fall into my arms like every other girl. Potter. That's why. It's all his fault. He's got her brainwashed against me. So now, I have to prove myself? What the bloody hell is that all about? That probably means, no more teasing her in the halls. But what about the others. Does she really expect me to be nice to Potter, Weasley and that mud-blood? Why am I even going through this? She's just a _girl _and not even an important one at that. What is happening to me? Why am I obsessing over her, when I could have any girl I want? Ugh, that's just it. I can't have her, and it's driving me bloody mad. Well I'll fix this. I'll get her, make her love me, shag her brains out, and then drop her. She'll never expect it. Bloody Gryffindor.

* * *

That's all for now loves.Review :)


	3. His Plan Begins

_Disclaimers: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME, But to J.K. Rowling _

_Warning: there will be strong sexual content at some point in this story_

_This is very loosly based on the 6th Harry Potter book, there are some dialouges from the book only in a different view point._

_And sorry for the delay, I started college recently and haven't had time to update._

_Thanks to my beta reader DracoRoxMySox_

_

* * *

_

_Third Person POV _

Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She had taken residence in a big overstuffed chair and was leaning her head against the glass in the window. "Why me?" She was thinking to herself. "Why does he have to like me?" She was so lost in her thuoght, she didn't notice when Ron came over and sat on the edge of her chair.

"Whatcha thinking about Gin?" he asked leaning over her.

"Nothing Ron, just girl stuff." she replied. He backed up a little bit.

"Oh, do you need Moine? I'll get her for you." Ron offerend

"No, I'm fine, it's just, Ron, do you think Dean really likes me?" she asked finally looking up from the window. She couldn't let Rob know she was thinking about Malfoy, so she covered it up with Dean.

"Of course he likes you Ginny, he's dating you isn't he? Wait...has he been pressuring you, or yelling at you? I swear if he has, I'll kick his little arse!" Ron said working himself up.

"Ron, calm down, it's not anything like that. He's a sweet guy. He really is, it's just all he ever wants to talk about is Quidditch, and I'm never involved in any of his conversations, it's like I'm a trophy for him. I just sit there and act like I'm interested in whatever he's talking about."

"I dunno Sis, have you tried talking to him about it? He's a guy. We're stupid. Give him a chance yet. But remember, if he even looks at you funny, he won't be able to open those eyes for the rest of the semseter."

That made Ginny giggle. "Thanks Ron, you're the bsst" she said standnig up. "I'll see you in the morning I'm going to bed."

Ron stood up from the arm of the chair and nodded his head at Ginny, thinking about having a little chat with Dean.

The next morning, Ginny ate her breakfast sitting between Dean and Harry. Dean was talking to Seamus about (For a shocking change) an upcoming Potions lesson and Harry, his mouth full of food was having a heated discussion with Ron about who knows what. Probably Quidditch.. "Honestly," Ginny thought to herself, "I know just as much as they do about it, and I still find other things to talk about." Sighing, Ginny turned back to her breakfast and tuned everyone out, to continue playing with her food and muling over her little...Malfoy problem. "Why am I so nervous?" she was thinking "It's not like he's actually going to do anything to prove himself. Ugh, why I am even worrying about this? It's _Malfoy_, he hates me, he was most likely just trying to get a rise out of me." Yes, that must be it. It made sense to her now, this was just his new game for her. Something new to infuriate her with.

Finally satisfied with her conclusion, Gunny was able to turn her attention back to breakfast and to safe, sweet, Quidditch brained-Dean.

Things weren't so peaceful everywhere else, however. On the other side of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy sat fighting a silent battle with himself. How would he prove himself to Ginny without losing his reputation. And why did he even want to? Why wouldn't she leave his mind? How could he concentrate on his mission for the Dark Lord, with her always running around in his head? He had to get her quickly before it was too alte and he went stark-raving mad and failed Lord Voledermort. He just couldn't figure out how. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he thought, "I get whatever I want." and with that, he left the Great Hall to make his way to his first class. Confidence was never one of his short-comings, and he wasn't going to let some little red head get the best of him now.

The rest of the day went by entirerly too slow for Malfoy. Each class seemed like it would never end. Pansy was still following him around like a sick puppy. No matter what he did, she always came back. He was going crazy. He tried looking for Ginny after each class, lunch, and dinner, and although he spotted her once or twice, he never got the chance to go and speak to her. She was always attatched to her weak little boyfriend.

That was all fine though, he had his plan worked out. He would start it tomorrow night. She would never see it coming.

_Ginny's POV _

_Dear Diary, _

So here I am, sitting alone in my dorm. Tottaly unusual, I know. But, I guess I just don't feel like hanging out tonight. Dean's starting to get on my nerves, he has a new thing now. When he's not talking about Quidditch, he wants to be snogging. I don't know. He just makes everything so uncomfortable. I don't know. I just don't

"What the hell?" I jumped as something banged on my window. I wonder what that could be? I got up and walked over to my window, kind of nervous to look outside, but when I peeked, it was only an owl. I sighed and let it in. It was a beautiful black owl, who strangly had blue eyes. I stroked him after I took the letter from his leg. It was in a handwriting I didn't recognize.

After a moment of affection, the owl jumped out and soared back out of my window. "Strange," I thought. But oh well. Now this letter. Who could it be from? I took it over to my desk and sat down to open it.

Ginny,

If a million people sat at a million typewriters for a million years, they would never type enough words to describe how beautiful you are.

Draco

Holy Merlin! What is this? Is he trying to flatter me? This is so weird. I guess I should send him something back? So I wrote out this:

Malfoy,

If you think flattery is what I meant by you proving yourself, you're wrong. Although this was a nice touch, you still haven't figured out what I meant. Try again.

Ginny

There that should work. I wonder what he is trying to pull here? If he thinks I'll be another one of his whores he's got another thing coming! I wonder if he'll write me back? Ugh! Why am I thinking about him at all? This is crazy! He's making me crazy.

I finally have an idea! If he wants to play this little game, I'll play it right back. He thinks he can get me to fall in love with him so easisly, how will he feel when the tables are turned? Right after coming to my conclusion, there was a familiar taping at my window. I rushed over to let the owl back in.

Ginny,

I don't know what you want from me. Tell me what I have to do. I'll give you the world, if that's what it takes.

Draco.

Oh he's so cocky. So sure that he can get me! I'll show him. Let's try being nice and see how that goes for him. I'm going to switch this around. He might not love me, when I'm not so hard to get.

Draco,

I'm sorry to have confused you. What I meant by proving yourself, was not by flattering me. Instead, I want you to show me that you want me. Be nice to Ron, Harry, and Hermoine. I know you don't care for them, but if you mean the things you say, then you'll do this for me. Also, having all those girls on your arms, especially Pansy, isn't going to make me want you. If you want me, having tons of girls around you isn't going to show it. You'll have to do the opposite, and be single.

By the way. I don't want a guy who will give me the world, I want one who will share it with me. Goodnight

Ginny

"There!" I said outloud laughing as I tied the letter to the owl. "That should confuse him until morning. Good luck with that one Draco!" I sent the owl back out, closed my journal and changed for bed. The other girls will be coming up soon, and I am not really up for company. I just hope that tonight sleep is easier and I don't dream of that damn Malfoy.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Better next time. Review Loves


End file.
